witchgirlsfandomcom-20200214-history
People
There are various people involved with the Witch Girls universe creation, credited in the foreward of various media. Not all yet have pages or information about them. This includes: Comics Original Issue 1 Contributors: Steph Lebris, Emily Foster, Chris Watkins, Alfredo Lopez, Mike Capehart, Gustavo Duran, Carla Ramirez, Malcolm Harris, Janette Deville, Jennifer Skarupa, Adis, Luciferette Devoid, Karen Krajenbrink, Clio Chaing, Carrie Hall, Dan Fu, Sue Goodwin, Mary Bowman, Harta Kowal, Jenni Kilberg, Roberta De Silva, Caleb Monroe, Steve Preston, Brad Meilke, Marck Raven Princess Lucinda Issue 0 Prequel to Tales 2, published after. *Cover Art: Gonzalo Martinez *Cover Color: Juan Moraga *Interior Art: Teddy Riawen, Lisa Lamhur, JP Dupras *Words: Abby Soto, Michelle Ferris, Malcolm Harris *Publisher: Channel M :Channel M Publishing :510 E. Woodin :Dallas TX, 75216 :www.chanemlive.com :info@princesslucinda.com :www.princesslucinda Issue 1 ? Tales Issue 1 :The 48-page "giant" first issue of the second volume series (team associated with Adventures including Lucinda, not the first run) credited with a July 2009 release. *Company: Channel M *Chief editor/President/Words: Malcolm Harris *Art Director: Abby Soto *Assistant: Emily Foster *Art for Witch Hunt and The New Girl by Phuong Hong Au Nguyen *Art for No Good Deed by Teddy Riawen Characters There was almost a live action movie of originals: *original Witch Girls: Janette & Annabelle Deville, their friends Pru, Allison, Nephra, Miako *villains evil witch Denora Desade and witch hunter Deacon Black *mortal buddies Donny & Kamesha New: *new Witch Girls: Amber, Amy, Lillian, Lucinda, Monica, Rosa have same diversitiy/spirit/attitude/magic are not replacements, others are not gone. Still at Coventry School for Girls. Hopefully big crossover event involving ninjas, evil plots and the end of the world. RPGs 13 Magazine *Abby Bruja (Fantastic Fashionista: hats) *Aimiee The Alchemist aka Aimee St. John (LOVE POTIONS) *Artemis Olympia (CRYPTID DATABASE: Bandersnatch) *Denora Desade (Q&A) *Desdamona (Dating Dilemmas: Vampire Boyfriend) *Gertrude Xapp (Alien witch on Astral Airways Network 7 7pm WWC standard time *Kay Austin (20 spells) *Pandora Spocks (Editor-in-Chief) *Valeria The Grand Mall of Hex-O (Formula No. 86 version of Dahl's Delight) *Vivian Cho (First Job: Babysitting) *Yasmine Akbar (Argus Society) Adventures *Writing/Design/Editing/Typeface/Layout/Graphic Design by Malcolm Harris *Based on Witch Girls Comic/Universe by Channel M *Proofreader: Michelle Farris *Proofreader/Assistant/Foreword: Emily Foster *Covert Art: Lisa Lamhut *Illustrations: Olga Bosserdt, Phuong Hong Au Nguyen, Michelle Bridges, Emily Wilson, Sandra Davis, Michael Langdale, Erminia Pedata, Nathan Snareser, Elizabeth Turnsek, Richard Monlleni, Abigail Soto, Jim Parks, Carling Ruffee *Playtesters: Emily, Robert, Alison, Sean, Sam, Andrea, Jorge, Mandy, many others *Special thanks: Live Journal RPG designer Community and Women Gamers Community *Dedicated to: Brook Horn, Tiger Darrow, Cayce Wright, Jayne Foremaster, Danita Baker, Sandra Nwigwe, Katilyn Martin, Jordan Horn, Lauren-Clair Poitevant, Kali Stewart, Jill Haer, Chelsea Hawkins, Erin Prewitt, McKensie Ferguson, the real Witch girls *Special Dedication to: Sol Saks, Elizabeth Montgomery, cast and crew of original Bewitched TV series. Pirates Pirate's Prey a "Witch-Girls" tale *Art by Erwin Prasetya *Written by Malcolm Harris WGA 002 aka The Pirates of Buccaneer Hill: *Written by Malcolm Harris and Abby Soto *Based on the Witch Girls Comic and Witch Girls Universe by Channel M *Editor/Proofreader: Emily Foster *Typeface/Layout/Graphic Design/Cover Art: Abby Soto *Foreword: Lucas Puryear *Illustrations: Lindsey Zimmerman and Abby *Muse: Deborah Dodge aka Yankee Diva *Playtesters: Club Witches of Avon-Lea from Prince Edward's Academy *Dedicated to: Andromeda Agnero and Grace Harris aka G3 *Part of the Drama-Dice System Category:People